No One But You
by Dreamsong II
Summary: Villain!Peacock AU One-Shot — Emilie can't believe all the pathetic "supervillains" Gabriel keeps making and with a little encouragement from Duusu, finally decides it's time she does something about it. 'Nobody wheels/ And double deals/ In killer heels/ Like me'


Emilie growled in frustration as she slammed her bedroom door behind her and threw her purse as hard as she could at a nearby settee. A soft grunt came from the purse and, as Emilie sat down hard in front of her vanity, a small ball of blue feathers shook itself free from the bag.

Duusu watched her Chosen scowl angrily at the mirrors in front of her before she huffed in disgust and laid her head on her arms. The little blue kwami floated forward and perched next to Emilie's head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The kwami offered, knowing a reprimand for throwing her across the room was pointless when Emilie got like this.

The woman lifted her head and looked in frustration at her reflection.

 _"My husband's a wimp,  
His henchman are simply useless.  
The servants and staff are inbreeds and half-wits too."_

"I swear, if he creates one more pathetic attempt at a supervillian, I might scream! Why isn't he thinking any further than this? Why isn't he even bothering to use us to help one of them? What is _wrong_ with that man, Duusu?"

Duusu shrugged.

"He's a man."

Emile pushed away from the vanity suddenly and threw her arms in the air, despairingly.

 _"Oh god, how I need someone here  
Willing to get things done here!  
Someone who shares my point of view.  
But who?"_

The woman stood and paced away to her window as Duusu floated into the air, looking thoughtful. Silence filled the room for a long moment before the little blue ball took a deep breath. Maybe Emilie would hear her now.

 _"It's you."_

Emile turned back to her kwami.

"What?"

 _"No one but you,"_ Duusu continued, warming to her subject.

She flew across to her Chosen and got right up in her face.

 _"No one's as smart  
and hard of heart  
and looks the part  
Like you."_

The kwami floated back a bit, gesturing to all of Emilie. The blonde frowned slightly and glanced at her full-length mirror to take in her lithe figure, which was flattered nicely by the green tea-length dress she'd chosen to wear this morning.

"What are you suggesting?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip and looking back to her kwami.

Duusu smiled secretively and lowered her voice a bit.

 _"Who'd pull off a coup d'état like you,  
while rocking a push-up bra like you?"_

Emilie raised her eyebrows as Duusu crossed her arms.

 _"Well here's a clue.  
No one but you."_

"You… you think I could? You really think I could do a better job of getting the miraculouses?"

"Of course you could! Gabriel and Nooroo have botched this whole thing time after time. Frankly, I can't believe you've let it go on this long."

Emilie was shaking her head, not sure how to take someone actually telling her what she'd long believed to be true.

 _"Well don't look so shocked,"_ Duusu continued.  
 _"No need to concoct excuses."_

The kwami flew around her, pointing to Emilie's reflection in the mirror.

 _"A bottom this tight, why, power's your rightful due!"_

That got a laugh out of Emilie.

 _"It's true!"_ Duusu insisted.  
 _"You know it, too.  
And frankly upon reflection,  
Given such sheer perfect,  
Someone should take the cue."_

The kwami flew back into Emilie's face.

 _"Guess who.  
Guess who."_

A slow grin spread across the blonde's face as the idea that had taken hold of her months ago finally burst into full bloom. She looked at Duusu, her grin now holding a maniacal edge.

 _"It's me.  
No one but me."_

She strode across the room and threw her closet doors open, reaching for a long black dress and matching heels, throwing off her green dress as she spoke.

 _"Nobody wheels  
And double deals  
In killer heels  
Like me."_

She let her hair down and looked over her shoulder at the long mirror with a smirk of satisfaction at the figure she cut. Duusu was nodding happily, bobbing up and down in the air next to her.

 _"There's nobody who could rule like you,"_ the kwami told her.  
 _"While making her subjects drool at you,  
While tough to the core like you.  
Let's face it, who's more like you than you?"_

"You believe it me that much, Duusu?" Emilie asked, turning her knowing smirk on the little blue-feathered ball.

Duusuu nodded.

 _"No one but you."_

Emilie drew herself up to her full height, threw open her bedroom doors, and strode out of her room, her heels clicking across the marble floors. Each step seemed to fill her with more power. She was done taking orders from Gabriel. It was her time now.

The blonde looked to Duusu, who floated, keeping up easily with Emilie's long stride.

 _"Who has the brains  
To break her chains  
And seize the reigns?"_ She asked.

Duusu pointed excitedly at her Chosen.

 _"Yeah, you!"_

She landed on Emilie's shoulder as the woman made her way purposely through the manor, heading for the lair where the blonde knew her husband would be.

 _"It's been quite the social climb for you,"_ Duusu continued in her ear.  
 _"And honey, at last, it's time for you.  
So, answer the call for you.  
And go take it all for you.  
Who else is going to?"_

Emilie's heels clicked ominously on the metal floor of the lair, drawing Gabriel's eye to her. She gave her husband an evil little smirk and stopped, instinctively posing with her hands on her hips and looking like the very pinnacle of power.

 _"No one but you!"_ Whispered Duusu.

"Gabriel, we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I don't know where my brain goes sometimes. Lol. I can't tell you why I was listening to this song (No One But You from Galavant season 1) and started thinking about a villian peacock wielder, but I did, and here it is. Hope you enjoyed it, or at least got a laugh. :) Let me know what you thought!


End file.
